Its A Wonderful Christmas
by TheKid200182
Summary: A load of Christmas songfics by yours truly! Read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

It's A Wonderful Christmas 

By Sapphire200182

A/N: So, it's that time of year again…who wants more Christmas one-shots? Anybody? With marshmallows on it? Ah well, I'm gonna do a **NICE LONG CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!** So, here we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Brook Benton's work, I do not own The Carpenters' work, I don't own Stevie Wonders', Allen Story's (or is it Allen Stor_ies_?), Anna Gaye's, George Gordy's, Aretha Franklin's (go girl!), Skyliners', Jimmy Beaumont's, Debbie Reynolds', Donald O'Connor's, Celine Dion's, or JK Rowling's cats. Sorry, I mean 'work'. Ever. Now don't make me say all that again…

R&R plz! My girlfriend and I love these Christmasy songs!

Chapter 1: You're All I Want For Christmas Act 1 

**December 22.**

Harry sighed, and put the finishing touches to the Burrow's Christmas decorations.

"Hand me the golden star, please, Gin."

Ginny Weasley smiled. "And how am I going to do that?" she said, holding up the star. "I'm on the ground and you're the one up in the air, you know."

Harry was hovering ten meters in the air on his Firebolt, putting the finishing touches on the Burrow's roof. He swooped down, and as he flew past he grabbed Ginny neatly by the waist and swept her – literally – off her feet.

"Harry!" she squealed, then found herself floating in the air above the top of the Burrow's roof, and she saw the little stand where the star was to be attached.

"Like this," he replied. "Go on, put the star on. It's the last bit."

She giggled, and attached the star with a not-so-permanent Sticking Charm. Then she turned around on the broom, and surprised Harry with a kiss.

He was surprised – delightfully so – but soon reciprocated, deepening the kiss, and Ginny shifted her body.

"Mmmm," she said vaguely. "Interesting."

"You know, I still really haven't gotten over this openness thing. I mean, dating in secret was a lot more exciting when Voldie was around."

The War had been over for quite some time now, allowing Harry and Ginny to date freely since Voldemort was dead. Occasionally Harry wondered about Draco Malfoy, and whether he was still alive and plotting revenge…but then now was neither the time nor the place to think about jinxing the little ferret to hell and back.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Incurable romantic. I happen to like kissing on brooms floating above my house."

"Be careful, your brother might see us," Harry said, putting his arms around her and kissing her again.

"HE ALREADY HAS!" Too late, he spotted the tell-tale shock of red hair advancing up the driveway.

"Oh shit!" Ginny mumbled into Harry's lips, and Harry shot off fifty feet into the air.

Looking back down from a safe distance, they anxiously looked for Hermione. If _she_ was around, Ron would be sorted out in an instant.

As indeed he was. But not by Hermione.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Come help me in the kitchen! Stop standing around outside, it's getting late."

Harry looked all over the Burrow, casting the very eagle-eyes which had once looked for a tiny Snitch over the back yard.

There! He'd spotted her, a pleasantly plump middle-aged woman tapping her foot impatiently. Then she spotted Harry and Ginny floating in the sky. Flicking her wand, the woman sent up a jet of sparks.

"Get flying before Ron comes out again," came the voice of Mrs. Weasley from the spray of yellow sparks.

Harry sent his thanks, and coasted into the twilight sky.

Act 2 

He and Ginny drifted among the clouds, necking and enjoying the view. A cloud of swallows swept by, surprised by the two flying humans.

"Harry," she said. "What do you want for Christmas?"

He pursed his lips and pretended to think. "I thought the point of wrapping a present was so it would be a surprise, which if I told you what I wanted would be totally defeated altogether."

"But I've run out of ideas!"

Harry slipped his hands around her. "Well, how about…"

She waited with bated breath for his reply.

"…you?"

_I want my arms around you for Christmas_

_I need no presents under the tree_

_You're all I want, my darling_

_And that will be the world to me._

Ginny blushed. "Aww…Harry, that's so sweet. But seriously, what do you want?"

_I want to share your kisses for Christmas_

_The rest is only tinsel and show_

_You're all I want, my darling_

_At candle glow and mistletoe._

"All I want is to be with you," said Harry, and now his tone was more serious. "I want to kiss you…"

_As far as I'm concerned_

_Santa doesn't have to load his sleigh_

_He can mark my other gifts 'returned'_

_Or give them all away._

"…I want to comfort you…"

_I only want your lovin' for Christmas_

_No other kind of present will do_

_You're all I want, my darling_

"…and I want to marry you," he said, taking a small velvet box out of his pocket, and popping the top to reveal…

_Please want me too_

_Please want me too_

_Please want me too_

_As I want you._

"Oh, Harry," breathed Ginny. "I will, of course I will."

And as they drifted off into the stars, Harry reflected on the most wonderful Christmas present he had ever, ever received.


	2. Chapter 2

It's A Wonderful Christmas 

By Sapphire200182

Disclaimer: I thought I told you not to make me repeat that! Ok, ok I don't own anything except JK's pet frog. No, not even that sob.

Chapter 2: Merry Christmas, Darling 

**December 23, wee hours in the morning.**

Ron sat by the fire, nursing a hot mug of cocoa and marshmallows. It was nearly three, and throughout the Burrow no one was stirring, not even the mouse.' Except Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Earlier on, he'd been angry with Harry, but not for the reason everyone thought.

Ron was happy for Harry and his kid – he would always think of her like that – sister. He understood that she was now a big girl, not some screwed-up girl geek who befriended a talking diary which turned out to be the Horcrux of the most powerful Dark Lord ever, ever, ever…

It was not because of that. It was because he, Ron, had to sit by and watch them necking while his gal was off skimping – no, Harry said the word was 'skiing' – in Switzerland.

_Greeting cards have all been sent _

_The Christmas rush is through _

_But I still have one wish to make _

_A special one for you_

There was an ache in his heart whenever he saw them together – and he was alone. And he got jealous and angry and he would sometimes take it out on them. But deep down, he knew that it wasn't really fair on them.

_Merry Christmas darling _

_We're apart that's true _

_But I can dream and in my dreams_

_I'm Christmas-ing with you_

As he swilled the dregs of his cocoa around and munched gloomily on a marshmallow, he didn't hear the creaking of the floorboards as someone stepped on the porch.

He drained the last drop from the mug, and forlornly got up, getting ready to go to bed.

It was then that he heard the foorsteps.

Carefully, he set the mug down, and whipped out his wand. Draco Malfoy was still alive, and no doubt he had come for Harry. As Ron's mind filled with images of Draco and Harry fighting it out, he gripped his wand tightly. If Harry bought it, Ginny would be bloody inconsolable and damned if she wouldn't be broken-hearted.

And that counted as a transgression against the family.

Draco Malfoy, hurt my baby sister and I'm gonna jinx your Bertie-Botts Every-Flavour Balls off, he thought fiercely. He began humming a song to himself to keep him company – where she couldn't.

_Holidays are joyful _

_There's always something new _

_But every day's a holiday _

_When I'm near to you _

_The lights on my tree _

_I wish you could see _

_I wish it every day _

_Logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

He wished she was here now. He could really use her company – and her expert mind and even more expert wand capable of blasting thugs into whimpering cockroaches.

There was a footstep behind him, and he turned around.

But the threat in the house was behind him.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, dark robe swirling around it. The firelight was dying, and the figure blended into the shadows well.

As Ron pointed his outstretched wand into the kitchen, the figure struck with blinding speed.

Ron fell as the robe flung itself around his head, and a hand clamped over his lips, suffocating him, dragging him down to the floor where some horrible end no doutbt awaited him…

_That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year, too _

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you_

Merlin, he thought, if I die let it be with my love, not like this…

But what kind of hand was this? It had lips, it was deliciously fruity and he caught a whiff of earthy smells as a bush of curly, brown hair surged into his vision.

He caught hold of a soft, womanly hand, as the hand's counterpart began running up and down his back.

He hugged the figure tight, kissing her over and over again as he felt her body, felt it pressed against his, felt the solid reassurance of human flesh.

_Logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

_That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year, too _

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you _

I wish I were with you 

Hermione smiled, and kissed him as he crushed her against him, and she locked her arms around him like there was no tomorrow.

And Ron recalled the last line of the song he had been humming. A most appropriate song, he thought. And he whispered those last lines to her, kissing her with every word…

Merry, merry, merry Christmas… Merry Christmas…Darling… 


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Wonderful Christmas 

By Sapphire200182

Disclaimer: Damn, not again…nothing you hear me? Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! raves madly

On with the show…er…on with the fic.

December 23 

It's a damn bloody good thing I'm staying in the Burrow for the hols, thought Harry. That way, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley can just ream my ass when they find out Ginny's getting married…to me!

Harry munched on a piece of toast as he tried to figure out just how to explain this to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They would probably not be very happy at the age Ginny was marrying…but hell, she was twenty!

And then there were the presents. He must get something for the Weasleys, soften 'em up a bit. Harry nearly choked on his toast; what a naughty boy he was turning out to be. Then again, the Boy-Who-Lived had never been a saint.

Harry sniggered. Boy-Who-Lived indeed. More like the Boy-Who-Kicked-Voldie's-Ass-Halfway-To-Taiwan. The phrase "Boy-Who-Lived" conjured up visions of a pure, well-mannered, saintly boy. Way different from the actual 'da bad boy of Hogwarts' Harry James Potter. The Marauders must be killing themselves laughing.

Thinking of them, Harry groaned. Moony was marrying Tonks – ahem, Nymphadora Lupin – next month, and it would be a busy time for everybody. Lupin had it better off; nobody on the Tonks side would object to him.

Ginny came down the stairs, humming. She grabbed a pot of Earl Grey – he'd never get used to that drink – and poured in milk and sugar. The exact same ritual every morning. But this morning, it was different.

"Harry, do you want to go for a walk?"

Harry blinked. And blinked again. "A walk?" he replied warily. Lesson Number One for dating couples…or fiancees in this case: most of the time, 'do you want to go for a walk' means something important. Just like 'we need to talk'.

Harry hoped that his 'Love and Dating 101' crash course – taught by Da Master Seamus Finnigan – would pay off.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin' _

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight _

_Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland _

"Harry…" said Ginny.

"Yes?" he replied, cautious and the most attentive he had ever been in a long while…the other time being when he had duelled Voldemort.

_Gone away is the blue bird _

_In his place is the new bird _

_He sings a love song, as we go along _

_Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland _

"The wedding is going to have a heck of a lot of preparations," she said.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny continued.

"I've explained the situation to my parents, and they're fine with it."

Harry did a little whoop, and Ginny giggled. "I knew you'd be happy."

Harry hugged her tight. "We're gonna be so damn good together. But how did you manage to get your mom – my future mom-in-law – to agree? Hex her?"

Ginny smiled slyly. "Wanted to, couldn't. It's not that difficult if you know that she married my father at twenty."

_In the meadow we'll build a snowman _

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown _

_He'll say "Are you married ?", We'll say "No man, _

_For you can do the job when you're in town." _

Harry's eyebrows shot into his unkempt hair (which, Ginny privately thought, was SO bloody sexy). "She did? How'd you know?"

"It's easy when you just look at Charlie and her age."

_Later on, we'll conspire _

_As we dream by the fire _

_To face unafraid, the plans that we made _

_Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland _

They spent the rest of the morning walking, sitting, lying down together, fooling about in the snow.

_In the meadow we'll build a snowman _

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown _

_He'll say "Are you married ?", We'll say "No man, _

_For you can do the job when you're in town." _

They passed a group of carollers as they headed back home. The carollers wished them a very happy Christmas, and they returned the season's greetings.

_Later on, we'll conspire _

_As we dream by the fire _

_To face unafraid, the plans that we made _

Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland 

And, in later years, Harry would always say that the carollers were damn right. A very happy Christmas indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Wonderful Christmas**

By Sapphire200182

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all…not even a buck.

**Chapter 4: You're My Christmas Present**

**December 24**

_Ah-ah-ah_

_The tree is all trimmed now, _

_The fireplace is aglow,_

_And outside quiet streets, _

_Are all covered with snow_

Ron raked out the fire, and it smouldered, glowered as it finally began to die down slowly. He glanced around the Weasleys' living room, taking in the Christmas decorations, the tree dressed up in the corner, the brilliant red and gold colours of poinsettia and tinsel, everything.

He smiled, turned toward the stairs and saw her. "Merry Christmas," she said.

_So darling let me tell you, _

_On this day of days,_

_Baby, you're my Christmas present,_

_My Christmas past, my Christmas always_

"Why are you up so late at night, dear?" he said.

"Why are YOU up so late at night?"

_In the night, church bells ring,_

_Their message, a cheer, _

_And somewhere canvassing,_

_Soon Santa will be here_

Hermione walked over, gave him a kiss and a hug. He stared down into her eyes, lovely brown big doe-eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you what you want for your Christmas present…"

Ron gasped in mock horror. "You mean you haven't gotten one yet?"

_And this I swear as into,_

_Your warm eyes I gaze,_

_Baby you're my Christmas present,_

_My Christmas past, my Christmas always_

She stood on tip-toe and kissed him lovingly, smiling as he stiffened in surprise. She giggled as he kissed her, and asked whether he was that bad.

"Anyway, why bother with a present when I have the best present in the world?" he said.

_So on this silent night,_

_Let me hold you tight,_

_And make you know just how good love can be,_

_There's no gift of hope,_

_And no treasure untold,_

_That's as precious as you are to me_

"And what might that be? Lav-lav?"

"Nah. Just as long as yours isn't Vicky."

They shared another kiss, and she led him to the great armchair by the fireplace.

_The stars twinkle on high,_

_Our world is so fine,_

_And I wish you Merry Christmas,_

_And as you pour the wine_

They sat together, snuggled up in the big armchair, as the dying light played over their features and made their cheeks all rosy…or that could be because they were kissing so much.

_For you, this toast my darling,_

_As my glass I raise,_

_Baby you're my Christmas present,_

_My Christmas past, my Christmas always…_

And, the next morning, when Harry and Ginny crept downstairs in the pre-dawn stillness for a walk, they found the couple fast asleep, nestled in each other's arms. As Ginny hurriedly dived behind a chair, Hermione started awake, smiled and reached over to Ron.

Harry clapped a hand over Ginny's mouth, as she was giggling fit to wake a hibernating Kneazle.

Sleepily, Hermione kissed him awake. The two still didn't realise they were being watched.

"How sweet," sighed Ginny. Harry grinned wickedly as he pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Sonorus."

You're my Christmas always… "GET A BLOODY ROOM!" 

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


End file.
